My Love To You
by NeonNero
Summary: Jeff/Shawn SLASH! Dont Read IF You Think M/M Lemon Is Eww.
1. First Night With You

_I walk away from the interview segment with a huge smile on my face. I got to share camera time, and talk to, my idol, Shawn Michaels. I'm so hyper right now it isn't even funny. I know I'm going to get my assed kicked by Triple H tonight, but I could care less about that. I was with my idol, one of then men that made me want to be in this business. A man, that I've lusted after ever since the first time I saw him on television. Jesus I sound like a giddy school girl after meeting their favorite Backstreet Boy, but I don't care. We were inches apart, we touched each other, our eyes even met once and I about fainted right there. I could die a very happy man right about now. I keep walking up to my locker room door._

_"Hey kid."_

_I stop in my tracks. Oh my god, its him. I turn around and look back at him. He slowly strolls up to me._

_"Hey Jeff, that was pretty good. That ladder match line at the end," he laughs, "You may have went a bit far with that though."_

_I blush slightly._

_"Yeah."_

_God, I can't even talk to him, pull yourself together Jeff._

_"Say, can we talk in here?" he asks tapping on my locker room door._

_My mind starts racing. I'm going to be alone with him, in my locker room._

_"Uh, yeah sure."_

_I reply opening the door, motioning him inside. He smiles and walks past me inside. His smile makes my heart skip a beat, it always has. I take a deep breath and walk in behind him, shutting the door. He sits over on the couch setting the title belt down on the table beside him. I stand at the door with my hands in my pockets, I can barely move. He laughs._

_"Come here kid, I don't bite," he raises an eyebrow, "Unless. . .never mind."_

_I shiver at the thought. Did he just? No way! I shake the thought from my overactive imagination and slowly walk over to the chair next to the couch. I sit down, still not able to look at him._

_"So, I've heard there have been a lot of comparisons between you and I. You think you have what it takes to be the next Heartbreak Kid?" _

_"Um. . .well. . .There is only one Heartbreak Kid. I could never be at your level." _

_Jesus, now I sound like I'm kissing his ass. Not that I wouldn't. I curse myself for thinking that at a time like this, Shawn would never. I mean the mans married, he has a son for christ sakes. He laughs._

_"Oh I dunno Jeff, I see a lot of potential in you. I mean you've got the skills, the wrestling style," he pauses, and his eyes scan me slowly, I resist the urge to shiver._

_"And. . ." he leans closer whispering, his hand on my thigh, "You definitely have the looks."_

_This time I shiver unable to stop myself. I blush as I slowly look up at him. I try not to look in his eyes, biting my lip._

_"You. . .you really think so?" I ask my voice coming out higher that I expected, and I clear my throat. _

_"Absolutely Jeff." _

_His eyes move over my body again, like tiger looking over his prey. _

_His deep sapphire eyes move back up locking with mine. I see then grow darker with lust, and it sends an electric current through my body. Never in my wildest dreams, well I take that back, maybe in my wildest dreams, did I think this would ever happen. The look in his eyes is unmistakable. His hand, still resting on my thigh is setting me afire. I quickly, and reluctantly, get up before he becomes aware of my own arousal. I turn away from him, and I hear him get up. I shudder as I feel his hot breath on my neck as he whispers._

_"You want me, don't you Jeff?"_

_I gasp at the words, this can't be happening. Then I feel his hand on my hip._

_"Answer me Jeffrey." His voice in a soft demand, I whisper in reply._

_"I do Shawn. I have. . .for years." I confess._

_He laughs darkly. I shiver, not expecting such a dark laughter from him. He drags his lips across the back of my neck._

_"We might have to do something about that."_

_He hand inches around to the front of my pants._

_"Do you want one of your fantasies fulfilled tonight Jeffrey?"_

_I gasp as he massages my cock through my pants._

_"Mmmm please Shawn." I beg breathlessly._

_He smiles against my neck, then moves up to my ear moaning softly into it._

_"Mmm good."_

_His hand pulls away from my cock, and I whimper softly. He drags his hotel card key down my arm, and puts it in my pocket._

_"Room 431. . .I'll be waiting."_

_He says as he pulls away from me. I stand there, in utter shock as he walks over, grabs his title belt, and walks out the door. _

_Stunned, and barely able to breathe, I plop down on the couch. Shawn Michaels, the man I've wanted since I was a teenager, just gave me his hotel key. I must be dreaming, I pinch myself just to make sure._

_"Ow!" I rub my arm._

_Damn, it is true, I'm not dreaming. I dig into my pocket and pull out the key. I stare at it in amazement. Of all the people in the locker room, he chose me, but why? I am pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door._

_"Hey Jeff, youre match is in 2."_

_"Ok man, Be right there."_

_I get slowly get up, willing my arousal back down, and walk over to my bag, putting the key in it. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. I slowly let it out and walk out the door, for my match._

_Throughout my match I can barely think straight. The hotel key sitting in my bag, lingering in the back of my mind. Of course, Triple H kicks my ass. He throws me out of the ring, and Shawn comes to my aid. I know it's all a part of the storyline, but man having him touch me again, just mere minutes after our little tryst in the locker room I can barely stand it. He winks and helps me up. Oh god, he winked at me. I know he will turn his attention to Hunter soon, but I'll take this while I can get it. The referee comes up and puts his arm around me, when Shawn is called out by Hunter. I nearly shove the referee off me, but for the sake of the camera, I walk to the back with him._

_I get back to my locker room, and shut the door leaning against it. My eyes go directly to my bag, and the key sticking out from it. I quiver at the possibilities of the evening ahead of me. I have no idea what it will be like, but even now my mind in racing with possible scenarios, my heart pounding with anticipation. I walk over to my bag, and grab out my clothes and soap for my shower. The whole time staring at the key. I quickly undress and wrap a towel around my waist as I head for the shower. _

_I hang the towel over the top of the shower stall, and turn on the hot water. I walk into the spray, moaning as it flows over my body. I grab my soap, pouring some into my hands, I run them slowly over my body. My eyes slip closed, and instantly my imagination takes over. It's no longer my hands I feel on my body, but Shawn's. I moan backing into the shower wall, my earlier arousal never completely faded, and now its back with a vengeance. The mental imagery, not helping my condition one bit. My hand slides down to my cock, and I feel his mouth on me. I moan, my hips pumping towards my hand._

_"Ooohhh yessss. . ."_

_My hand strokes frantically, as my cock throbs in my hand, pulsing so hard, I'm about to burst. I shudder violently, crying out his name as I cum. My knees threaten to give out, as I lean all my weight against the wall. Trembling and panting, I steady myself. I move back into the hot stream, and wash myself clean. Once clean, I turn off the water and grab the towel, wrapping it around my waist._

_I walk back out into my locker room, and dry myself off. Getting dressed, my eyes are back on that key. I swear I'm driving myself insane, but I can't stop staring at it. Something I've wanted for years, is about to happen tonight, and I can't control my eager anticipation. I stuff my gear in my bag, and zip it up. I pick up the key, looking at it for a moment, and then shove it in my pocket. I walk out of my locker room and through the backstage area to the parking lot. I throw my gear in the trunk of my corvette and get in driving back to the hotel._

_I must have been speeding all the way there, because I'm back at the hotel before I know it. The drive from the arena to here is a blur in my mind. My thoughts are in that hotel room, not here. I walk into the hotel, and stop at my room first, dropping off my bags. I walk into the bathroom, and look into the mirror. I still can't believe this is really going to happen. I muster up my courage, and walk out of my room, and down the hall to his room. I stop at the door, biting my lip and I look around. The hallway is deserted, and its now or never. I pull the key from my pocket and hold my breath as I slid it in, and open the door slowly._

_I slowly walk in, letting the door shut behind me. I stop dead in my tracks and my jaw drops. The room is dimly lit, and Shawn in laying on his side on the bed. The dark blue robe, hangs gracefully off his body. He smirks._

_"Well, Jeffrey, I see you decided to join me after all."_

_I can't move, or speak, I just stand and stare. He clears his throat._

_"Don't make a puddle there."_

_I turn a dark shade of red, and put my head down. He laughs and slowly gets up, walking over to me._

_"Now, Jeffrey, don't be so shy." _

_He leans in running his hand over my chest and whispers._

_"I know you want this as much as I do."_

_I shiver at his touch, and he moves closer to me._

_"Come on Jeffrey, relax."_

_He trails soft kisses down my neck._

_"I know how bad you want me Jeffrey."_

_I tilt my head to the side giving him better access, as I moan softly._

_"You told me yourself, you've wanted me for years."_

_He slides his hand under my shirt, and my stomach muscles contract at the touch. He nips at my ear whispering._

_"Tell me what you want Jeffrey. Tell me what you want me to do. . .to you."_

_I moan loudly into his ear._

_"Tell me." he growls softly._

_I shudder._

_"I. . .I want. . .Mmmmm god. . .just touch me Shawn. . .I want to feel your hands. . .Mmmm. . . your mouth. . .on me."_

_"Mmmm as you wish Jeffrey."_

_He pulls away for a second, pulling my shirt over my head. He slides his hands, slowly up my stomach, and over my chest, and my eyelids flutter. He slowly kisses down my chest, his tongue circling my nipple._

_"Please. . ." I moan._

_He closes his mouth over my nipple and I moan, my fingers tangling in his hair. He licks across to the other, gently tugging it with his teeth, then taking it into his mouth, sucking it gently._

_"Mmmm fuck."_

_His mouth is heaven, and I cant wait for it to be on my cock. His hands move down to my pants, quickly unbuttoning them. He releases my nipple, and drops to his knees before me. He reaches up and pulls my pants and boxers down, I step out of them. My cock, is already hard, pre-cum dripping from the tip. I look down at him, and see him licking his lips._

_"Oh god." I moan as he slowly lick up the underside of my cock._

_His hands massage my thighs as he sucks the head into his mouth. My head falls back as I whimper for more. He complies, and takes me deep down his throat, and my knees grow week. I place my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. He moans around me, sucking me harder, and I'm about to come apart._

_"Oohhh Shawn. . .so close. . ."_

_He quickly pulls off me and I whimper._

_"Not yet Jeffery." He says as he gets up._

_He backs away from me and unties his robe, letting it drop to the floor._

_"Now, I know you've thought of all the things you wanted to do to me,"_

_He walks over to the bed, laying back, and looking up at me._

_"Here's your chance."_

_He curls a finger at me as his other hand runs slowly, and seductively down his body. _

_I growl low in the back of my throat and lick my lips. I make my way over to the bed, and slowly climb up on it. I cover his body with mine, and take his lips in a deep, hungry kiss. He opens his mouth to me immediately and my tongue explores his hot depths. I slid my hands up his hands, and gently grind against him. I gasp into his mouth, when our cocks rub together. I slowly break the kiss, and kiss a trail down his body._

_"Mmmm . . . Jeff." he moans, and I shiver at the tone of his voice._

_My fingers trail the curves of his muscles, as I taste every inch of him. I kiss and nip at his thigh, stopping I look up at him. He look back down at me, his eyes a dark indigo, and clouded with lust. I shiver and dip my head, licking over the tip of his cock, moaning at the taste. Craving more, I dip my head again, taking him into my mouth, sucking him hungrily. His hips buck towards my face._

_"Ooohh godd. . .so good. . ." He moans placing a hand in my hair, urging me to take more._

_I slowly deep throat him, swirling my tongue around him, my teeth grazing gently._

_"Mmm fuccckk." He tugs at my hair._

_"God Jeff. . .stop. . .stop!"_

_I slowly pull off him, and lick my lips, smirking at him. He growls and pulls me up against him. He captures my lips in a searing kiss and rolls us over, grinding against me roughly. I moan into his mouth, my hands finding his ass, I push him against me. He pulls away, reaching for the lube on the nightstand. He kneels between my legs and opens the lube pouring some onto his hand. He tosses the lube aside and slides his hand down his cock, biting his lip._

_"Please Shawn. . .hurry." I beg, spreading my legs wantonly._

_He moans low, and takes my leg, placing it over his, grinding against my entrance._

_"You ready Jeff. . .Mmmm. . Ready for your fantasy to come to life."_

_"Oh god. . .please." I whimper pushing back against him._

_He gently pushes into me, biting his lip to keep from cumming. I am writhing under him in pure pleasure, close to the edge myself. He buries himself in my, and holds still, calming himself as I adjust to him size._

_"Mmmm Shawn. . .so big. . .so hard. . .please. . .move. . ." I beg and whimper pushing against him._

_"Yessss Jeff."_

_He moans and thrusts into me slow and deep, and I can't take it. I want more._

_"Fuck Shawn. . .faster. . .harder. . .fuck me."_

_He growls and slams into me hard._

_"Goddd. . .so tight Jeff. . .Mmmm shit. . ."_

_I wrap my legs around his back and meet his thrusts he hand comes down stroking me roughly. He slowly loses control, and plunges into me over and over._

_"Mmmm gonnaa. . .fucccckk!!!!" I cry out his name and cum hard all over his hands. It triggers his orgasm and he cries out, as he spurts into me over and over._

_"Mmm Shawn." I pant as he collapses on my chest._

_He moans softly and rolls off me, resting at my side. I snuggles against him, resting my head on his chest._

_" Wow." I say looking up at him._

_He laughs._

_"I take it, that fulfilled quite a few fantasies huh?" He smirks sliding a hand down my back._

_"Mmm it did." I sigh, my eyes drifting shut._


	2. Extreme Sex

2/3/2002

_**"There isn't enough time to explain who Jeff Hardy is."**_

_Yup, that's what I told him. It actually had a double meaning, as did him telling me to explain who I am. It had a personal meaning. He knew I was "extreme" in the ring, but wanted to know if I was the same outside of it._

_Now, I really didn't think he was into that type of thing. But then again, in this business I swear you do have to enjoy at least some pain to survive. Plus he's done about as much crazy shit as I have. I've watched the man all my life, but never thought he'd like that, and let a younger guy do it to him._

_I swear the more I get to know him, the more alike we seem. It's almost like fate brought us together. I know it will be age that will drive us apart, but I'm gonna enjoy the ride while it lasts. . ._

~Jeff's POV~

I grin as I walk down the hall. Tonight's the night and he doesn't even know it yet. I walk up to his door and knock.

"Yeah." Comes his voice from inside.

I slip into the room and shut the door behind me. I lean back against the door. My fiery red locks fall into my eyes as I grin darkly at him. I see him shiver a bit, his blue eyes looking up into mine. I move away from the door and saunter over to him.

"So you want to know who Jeff Hardy is do you?"

"Ye. . .yes I do." he replies with a slightly shaky voice

I laugh darkly.

"Oh come on sexy boy, you afraid of little old me." I move closer to him sliding my finger across his cheek.

"You wanted to know how extreme I am. You got yourself into this. . ." I pause and lean down so I am face to face with him, "and you;re not getting out of it now!" I growl with an icy glare.

He shivers again, and I glance down to see his cock tenting out the thin track pants he's wearing. I grin and let me hand accidentally brush his cock as I go for the key in my pocket. I pull it out and hand it to him.

"213, You better be there when I get there, or I will come find you, don't think I won't!" I give him one last glare and then turn away smirking as I walk out the door.

I laugh as I walk down the hallway. I had him right where I wanted him.

I walk into my locker room and walk over to the mirror.

"If you only knew what you were in for Shawn. You want extreme, you want to know me, well youre going to get the real me." I grin as I strip my shirt off and head for the shower.

~Shawn's POV~

Once I'm sure Jeff is gone I let out the deep breath I've been holding this whole time. I run my hand through my hair and lean back against the locker. Why am I letting Jeff do this to me? Besides the fact that I want him bad. But do I want him bad enough to let him be like this with me.

I stare at the key that sits on the bench next to me. Should I do this or not, is the question that floats in my brain. If I don't, lord knows what he'll do. I shiver seeing the look in his eyes in my mind. I really don't know how far he's willing to take this.

I get up picking the key up off the bench. I walk over to my bag and change. My mind races a mile a minute, wondering what he has planned, if I can get out of it, how much I want it. The nervous anticipation building up. It's almost overwhelming. I walk out of my locker room and look over my shoulder as I walk down the hall. Jesus, this kid has got me paranoid. No one makes me paranoid, but yet he managed to pull it off. I shake my head in disbelief as I unlock my car door and get in. I can barely keep my thoughts on the road as I drive back to the hotel. The whole idea of this turns me on quite a bit. So much so, thats I'm actually a bit nervous.

The elevator ride to the second floor ends a little too quickly for my taste. I step out into the hall and bite my lip as I look around the hall, relieved to see no one around. I walk up to room 213 and pull the key from my pocket.

I take a deep breath as a I open the door and walk into the room. All the breath leaves my lungs when I look around the room. He had obviously already been there. The room is lit only by the light of four candles. On the night stand sits a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of lube.

"Hello Shawn." Came his voice in a soft southern drawl that makes me shiver.

I turn to him and my bag falls from my hand as I look over him. His hair, still wet from the shower, hangs in his eyes. Hes dressed only in a pair of black silk pajama pants, slung low on his hips. His navel piercing glistens in the candlelight, and I suppress the urge to lick my lips at the sight of him.

"I'm glad to see you decided to join me. I didn't really feel like knocking on Paul's door to find you." He grins as he lets the door close behind him.

He walks over to me slowly. He turns me around and presses against me. His hand slowly opens the buttons on my shirt as he sucks at my neck.

"You call yourself the showstopper. You think you're extreme," He whispers at my neck, "Well tonight you are going to find out my meaning of extreme. You will find out who Jeff Hardy. . ." he pauses his nails raking down my chest and I gasp, "really is."

He slides the shirt from my arms, then pushes me to the floor.

"On the bed!" He growls and I quickly obey.

~Jeff's POV~

I grin darkly as I watch him quickly crawl up onto the bed. I love how submissive he's being for me. I walk over to the bed and take his wrists. I grab the handcuffs from the night stand and quickly put them on his wrists. He bites his lip looking up at me and I laugh. I move away from him and walk over to the CD player, pushing the CD to track six. The Bondage Song starts dark and heavy in the background.

I slide to my knees, staring him in the eyes as my hands slowly slide over my stomach and chest. I softly sing the words.

"Innocent child, how you thought you knew me."

I fall to my hands and knees, my hair in my eyes as I look up at him.

"Understood my ways, my dark needs."

I lick my lips and slowly crawl over to the bed.

"The hunt is not the thrill I'm after, I want the kill, the conquest," I stop at the foot of the bed. I get up on my knees and point to him growling softly, "To be your master."

I climb up on the bed and slide my hands up his legs.

"Wrap your arms around my pale skin."

I unbutton his pants and slowly unzip them.

"It's too late to back out, you're in."

I yank his pants and boxers off and throw them aside. I slowly crawl up his body.

"On you're knees and praise your new lord."

I kneel between his legs and slowly slide my pajama pants down.

"Deeper now, and here's you're reward."

I toss my pants aside and run my hands over his chest. I straddle him and grind my ass back against his cock.

"Take me to bed and rip me apart."

He moans, tugging slightly on the handcuffs. I lean down whispering at his lips.

"Take me to bed and rip me apart."

I slide back down his body and slowly lick up his cock from base to tip.

"Take me to bed and rip me apart." I moan the words, my lips moving against the tip of his cock.

He gasps and moans, his hips arching off the bed. I grin and reach over to the night stand grabbing the cock ring and slipping it on him. He whimpers, his eyes pleading with me and I wink at him.

I slip off the bed and turn the CD player down, the music plays softly in the background. I stand before him in all my naked glory and watch his eyes roam me and settle on my cock.

"See something you like?" I ask with a grin as my hand slides down my stomach.

"God yessss." He moans.

I laugh darkly.

"We will see if you get what you want. But first we have to see if you can survive the extreme. If you can survive Jeff Hardy."

~Shawn's POV~

I watch him, my body quaking with anticipation as he walks over to his bag. My eyes grow wide when I see him pull out a black leather strap. He glares at me over the strap his fingers toying with it.

"It's time Shawn," he walks up the bed trailing the strap up my leg, "it's time to find out the true meaning of extreme."

He grabs me and flips me over so I'm on my hands and knees on the bed. My body shudders even more as he trails the strap over my ass and up my back. He growls and brings the strap down hard over my back and I cry out.

"Mmmmm you like that?" he moans as he watches me shake.

He brings the strap down hard over and over. The stinging blows making my cock ache more and more. He tosses the strap aside and runs his fingertips over the marks across my back.

"Mmmm so Shawn, you think you know who Jeff Hardy is now?"

He scratches his nails over one of the welts and I moan.

"They say the extreme always makes an impression," He yanks my head up by the hair and glares into my eyes, "Has it?"

I swallow hard and reply in a whisper.

"Ye. . . .yes."

"What was that?!" he growls.

"Yes. . . .master." I reply my head falling between my arms.

"Good boy." He says patting my ass, " maybe you do deserve my cock after all."

~Jeff's POV~

I can't take it any longer. Watching him writhing, hearing him moan, its making my cock throb. I look over at the lube contemplating it for a minute. Fuck that, I think to myself as I smile slides across my face. I reach out and turn him over. I grin seeing how purple and slick his cock as become, watching it twitch.

"That's gotta hurt." I say with an all knowing smirk, "Shall I ease the ache a little."

I grin darkly as I reach out and slip the cock ring off and stroke him slowly. His entire body shudders.

"Oooh goddddd." He moans arching into my hand.

I growl and roughly grip his cock.

"Don't even fucking think about cumming! You will not cum until I say you can!"

He whimpers biting down hard into his lip as I release his cock.

"Now," I climb up on the bed straddling his chest, "we're gonna need some lube for that tight little ass of yours." I glare down at him, "Get me wet for your ass!"

He shivers and slowly takes the head of my cock into his mouth. I moan softly pushing more into his mouth.

"Come on take it all. Get me nice and wet."

He slowly deep throats me swirling his tongue around me and my head falls back.

"Mmmm fuck yess" I moan tangling my fingers in his hair. "That's right. . ."

He moans around me and starts moving faster and sucking harder.

"Oohhh aaaahhh godddd. . .stop. . .STOP!" I growl and pull away from him.

I reach up and un-cuff him. I move off him and growl.

"On your hands and knees. . .NOW!"

He shudders and quickly gets up on his hands and knees. I grin and move in behind him I grind hard against him.

"You want this sexy boy?"

"Mmmm yessss."

"Beg for it. I wanna hear the sexy boy beg."

He whimpers softly and I slap his ass hard.

"Beg bitch!"

"Ooh godd. . .Mmmm please. . .I want you cock. . .I need it. . .ram that big thick cock in my ass. . . .please."

I moan and quickly thrust into him. He cries out balling the sheet up in his fist.

"Aaahh Mmm you like that sexy boy. . .Mmmm fuck. . .want more. . .wanna get fucked through the bed."

He writhes under me his body silently begging me for more. I grab his hair and pulls his head to face me.

"Say it. . .Tell me you want it sexy boy."

Tears form in his eyes and I grin darkly.

"Mmmm fuck . . .fuck me through the mattress" He moans grinding hard back against me.

I growl and release his hair, slamming into him over and over. I reach down and grasp his cock.

"Mmmm you wanna cum, don't you sexy boy. . . .god I can feel you throbbing. . .you need it bad don't you. . ."

He whimpers loudly.

"Yess oh goddd. . .please. . .I need to. . .Mmmm hurts"

I laugh darkly and let go of his cock.

"Not till I say!"

I start losing control slamming into him wildly, my own sheer need taking over. I rake my nails down his back crying out in a animalistic howl and I cum hard spurting into him over and over.

~Shawn's POV~

I shudder as I feel his hot cum filling me and running down the back of my thighs. I swear the ache of my cock is going to make me pass out. He slips out of me with a moan and my whole body shudders. I bite my lip and look back over my shoulder at him, tears stinging my eyes and sliding down my cheeks. He smirks.

"Awwww you need something there sexy boy."

I nod my head, unable to form a sentence. He moves up laying on his side next to me. I swear to god my arms and legs are about to give way, but I somehow manage to stay up. He grips my cock, stroking it slowly.

"Do you know who Jeff Hardy is now? Who is Jeff Hardy, sexy boy?"

I moan trying my hardest to keep from cumming.

"Mmm. . .Je. . .Jeff Hardy is. . .mmm. . ."

He stops stroking me and grips my cock roughly.

"Say it bitch!"

"Jeff Hardy is my master." I whisper defeated.

He grins stroking me again.

"Say it again. . .say it louder." He growls stroking me faster.

"Jeff Hardy is my master!"

"Mmmm fuck yess. . .now cum sexy boy. . .cum all over your master's hand."

I scream cumming in white hot spurts all over his hand. The orgasm seems endless, till I finally blackout and collapse onto the bed.

~Jeff's POV~

I grin and lick his cum from my hand.

"That is who Jeff Hardy is Shawn."

I get up from the bed and walk over to my bag, pulling out my journal.

2/17/2002

_**"Jeff Hardy is my master."**_

_Hehe. . .I knew I could get the almighty sexy boy to say that. . .he wanted to know who I was and he got to know tonight. . .right now he's passed out on the bed, and I'm pretty proud of myself. . .I didn't think I'd make him pass out. . .it is an added bonus. . .He wanted extreme and he got it. . .but I held back, I could have been more extreme than I was. . .I think that was just enough for him. . . .for now. . .I'll show him the next level of extreme the next time we meet. . ._


End file.
